doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:Cortometrajes de Goofy
Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1939 - 2013 }} Este artículo abarca todos los cortometrajes de Goofy, desde 1939 hasta 2013. Cortometrajes clásicos right|250px Goofy and Wilbur (Goofy y Wilbur) 17/03/1939 thumb|right|250px|Muestra del doblaje ''Goofy's Gilder (El planeador de Goofy) 2/11/1940 'Bagage Buster (Destrosa Maletas / El equipaje más roto) 18/04/1941 thumb|right|250px|Corto completo con [[Francisco Colmenero en la voz de Goofy.]] The Art of Skiing (El arte del esquí) 14/11/1941 The Art of Self Defense (El arte de la defensa propia) 26/12/1941 How To Play Baseball (Cómo jugar béisbol) 4/09/1942 '''Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. thumb|right|250px|Redoblaje de [[Cortos_de_Mickey_Mouse_y_sus_amigos#.C2.A1A_re.C3.ADr_con_Mickey.21|¡A reír con Mickey! con Mario Filio en la voz de Goofy.]] ''The Olympic Champ (El campeón olímpico) 9/10/1942 '''Nota:' En el doblaje original, se dice la frase: "Eso me recuerda un poema de Edmundo Santos", haciendo alusión al gran actor quien trajo las producciones de Disney a doblarse en México, además fue cuñado de Francisco Colmenero, narrador del corto. Mientras que en el redoblaje de Los Ángeles de los años 90's se respeta el idioma original, dejando la misma frase como: "Eso me recuerda un poema de Tennyson". ''How To Swim (Cómo nadar) 23/10/1942 How To Fish (Cómo pescar / El arte de la pesca) 4/12/1942 El gaucho Goofy 6/02/1943 '''Nota:' Este corto fue incluido originalmente en la película Saludos Amigos. ''Victory Vehicles (Vehículos de victoria) 30/07/1943 How To Be a Sailor (Cómo ser marinero) 28/01/1944 How To Play Golf (Cómo jugar golf) 10/03/1944 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. ''How to Play Football (El arte del fútbol americano) 15/09/1944 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Tiger Trouble (Mis problemas con los tigres) 5/01/1945 African Diary (El león africano) 20/04/1945 Californy 'er Bust (Aventuras en carretas) 13/07/1945 Hockey Homicide (Homicidio en el hockey) 21/09/1945 A Knight for a Day (Caballero por un día) 8/03/1946 Notas: En el doblaje original, se adaptaron los nombres de los personajes, mexicanizandolos para que no se perdiera el doble sentido de éstos: * Cedric (Fiel Escudero) * Sir Loinsteak (Don Gonzalo) * Sir Cumference (Don Robustiano, El invencible Charro / Caballero Negro) * Se utiliza la palabra altisonante "estúpido". Double Dribble (Campeón de basket) 20/12/1946 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. thumb|right|250px|Redoblaje de [[Cortos_de_Mickey_Mouse_y_sus_amigos#.C2.A1A_re.C3.ADr_con_Mickey.21|¡A reír con Mickey! con Mario Filio en la voz de Goofy.]] Foul Hunting (Caza de aves) 31/10/1947 They're Off (La partida) 23/01/1948 Notas: En el doblaje original, se adaptaron los nombres de los personajes, españolizandolos: * Snapshot III (Fotogénico) * Old Moe (Almohada) The Big Wash (El gran lavado) 6/02/1948 Tennis Racquet (Raqueta de tenis) 26/08/1949 Goofy Gymnastics (La gimnasia de Goofy) 23/09/1949 How to Ride a Horse (Como montar a caballo) 24/02/1950 thumb|right|250px|Corto completo Motor Mania (Mi otro yo / Motormanía) 30/06/1950 Hold That Pose (Mira a la cámara) 3/11/1950 Lion Down (El león acostado / Me llevo el árbol) 5/01/1951 Home Made Home (Hogar Dulce Hogar) 23/03/1951 Cold War (Me encanta tu nariz) 27/04/1951 Tomorrow We Diet (¡Mañana, a dieta!) 29/06/1951 Get Rich Quick (Cómo hacerse rico rápido) 31/08/1951 Fathers Are People (El calvario de papá) 21/10/1951 No Smoking (Prohibido Fumar) 23/11/1951 Father's Lion (Papá caza leones) 4/01/1952 Hello Aloha (Hola, Aloha) 19/02/1952 Man's Best Friend (El mejor amigo del hombre) 4/04/1952 Two Gun Goofy (Goofy, dos pistolas) 16/05/1952 Teachers Are People (Los profesores también son personas) 27/06/1952 Two Weeks Vacation (Dos semanas de vacaciones) 31/10/1952 How To Be a Detective (Cómo ser detective) 12/12/1952 Father's Day Off (El día de papá) 28/03/1953 For Whom the Bulls Toil (Los toros trabajadores) 9/05/1953 Notas: A los lugareños se les dejó el audio original, puesto que estos hablan español. * El narrador utiliza acento norteño mexicano y la expresión coloquial "ni papa". * Este corto fue censurado a causa de los múltiples estereotipos hacia la gente mexicana, es por esto que no ha sido editado en formato casero para Latinoamérica desde que salió a la venta el VHS Mi Amigo Goofy, también conocido como Mi Amigo Tribilín, que lo contenía junto con varios cortos más. Father's Week-end (El fin de semana de papá) 20/06/1953 How To Dance (Cómo bailar) 11/07/1953 thumb|right|250px|Corto completo How To Sleep (Cómo dormir bien) 25/12/1953 Aquamania (Aquamanía) 20/12/1961 thumb|right|250px|Corto completo How To Hook Up Your Home Theather (Cómo conectar su sistema de cine en casa) 21/12/2007 Notas: Este corto se considera clásico a pesar de su modernidad debido a la temática de este, mostrando a Goofy aprendiendo a hacer alguna cosa, en este caso a instalar un teatro en casa. *Se mencionan dispositivos modernos como DVD o VCD y aparecen cables RCA, dando un tinte moderno a un clásico. *Tanto en el doblaje como en el idioma original, las voces de los personajes, son las actuales. *Es el primer corto clásico donde Mario Filio interpreta a Goofy. thumb|right|250px|Corto completo ''House of Mouse right '''Nota:' A partir de esta serie Goofy es doblado por Carlos Segundo reemplazando a Francisco Colmenero desde Goofy, la película. * También se muestran en esta sección cortos de Mickeymanía pero con la fecha en la que fueron reestrenados en House of Mouse. ''How To Be Groovy, Cool and Fly (Cómo ser estupendo, genial y osado) 27/01/2001 How To Be Smart (Cómo ser listo) 3/02/2001 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Alimentando tiburones) 10/03/2001 Goofy's Radio (El radio de Goofy) 24/03/2001 Goofy's Big Kitty (El enorme gatito de Goofy) 14/04/2001 How To Be a Waiter (Cómo ser camarero) 29/09/2001 How To Be a Spy (Cómo ser espía) 6/10/2001 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Esquí acuático) 10/11/2001 How To Wash Dishes (Cómo lavar los trastes) 10/11/2001 How To Ride a Bike (Cómo andar en bicicleta) 19/01/2002 How To Take Care of Your Yard (Cómo cuidar su jardín) 2/02/2002 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Paraciclismo) 16/02/2002 How To Be a Gentleman (Cómo ser todo un caballero) 16/02/2002 '''Nota:' Este es el primer corto de House of Mouse dónde Mario Filio dobla a Goofy. ''How To Be a Rock Star (Cómo ser una estrella de rock) 2/09/2002 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Patinando en el medio tubo) 2/09/2002 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Escalada de roca) 2/09/2002 How To Be a Baseball Fan (Cómo ser un fanático del béisbol) 2/09/2002 How To Camp (Cómo ir de campamento) 3/10/2003 How To Haunt a House (Cómo embrujar una casa) 10/10/2003 Mickey Mouse (2013) right|250px En esta sección se listan sólo los episodios dónde Goofy ha aparecido. '''Nota:' En esta serie Goofy es doblado por Mario Filio, reemplazando a Carlos Segundo desde El Club de los Villanos con Mickey y sus Amigos. ''No Service (No hay servicio) 28/06/2013 New York Weenie (Salchicha en Nueva York) 5/07/2013 Stayin' Cool (¡Qué calor!) 19/07/2013 Bad Ear Day (Problema de orejas) 16/08/2013 Sleepwalkin' (Sonámbulo) 6/12/2013 Dog Show (Show de Perros) 11/10/2013 Potatoland (Patatalandia) 18/11/2013'' Curiosidades *Para el Goofy Holler (Que puede ser transcrito como "YEEEE-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!") Grito característico del personaje, Francisco Colmenero y Edmundo Santos, actores que lo doblaron en los Cortos clásicos utilizaban el efecto de sonido que venía en pista y también lo hacían sus actores originales (Pinto Colvig, George Johnson, etc). Después, cuando Bill Farmer tomó al personaje, creo su propia versión de este grito, desde entonces cuando un actor de doblaje graba su voz (actualmente lo hace Mario Filio) se le exige crear su propia versión del grito según su voz y habilidad, ya que, quienes lo han grabado, afirman que, es lo más complejo del personaje. *Para la risa distintiva del personaje, (que puede ser transcrita como "A-hyuck") Francisco Colmenero creó su propia versión, en cambio Carlos Segundo y Mario Filio se apegaron a la original. *En el doblaje angelino original, Edmundo Santos, como narrador improvisaba chistes no incluidos en el idioma original, como por ejemplo: "¡Ya echaste la perra al agua!", también traducía y/o españolizaba nombres como Fotogénico o Princesa Bárbara, también utilizaba en ocasciones palabras altisonantes como, idiota, estúpido o imbécil para acentuar el humor de la caricatura. Transmisión Véase también * Goofy * Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos * Los grandes éxitos de Goofy * Goofy Deportista Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Cortos de Disney Categoría:Doblaje angelino Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Cortometrajes Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s